The present invention generally relates to systems and methods implemented in a computer system for determining quantitative benefits from foregoing physical transportation to a common meeting location through the use of online web conferencing. These quantitative benefits may be displayed to users, and customized reports may be generated that detail avoided costs, environmental impact, and/or productivity savings.
As concern for protection of the environment grows, the importance of companies showing responsible stewardship of the environment increases dramatically. Thus, methods which reduce and/or account for the reduction in air emissions and pollutants are desirable in that they allow companies to demonstrate their commitment to protecting the environment. Additionally, it is desirable to account for the environmental impact of various alternative actions to allow consumers to evaluate possible courses of action. As one example, consumers may be faced with a choice of traveling to a distant location for a training program, meeting, seminar, or class. By accounting for the environmental impact of alternatives such as using web conferencing instead of physical transportation, a consumer may be influenced to opt for web conferencing to aid in protecting the environment by foregoing physical transportation to a location. Additionally, by determining and accounting for the environmental impact of various courses of action, companies can demonstrate their positive impact on the environment by their selection and accounting of environmentally preferred choices.
Conventional online web conferencing methods, however, fail to quantify environmental benefits of using online web conferencing methods in lieu of physical meetings. Moreover, conventional online web conferencing methods fail to quantify other benefits and savings that result from foregoing physical transportation on account of online meetings. Accordingly, improved methods are needed that address one or more disadvantages of the prior art.